SOA Babies
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: AU SOA Babies the boys as kids.
1. Kindergarten

He was walking into a large build holding on to his Mommy's hand. Uncle Clay had tried to give him a pep talk this morning but it hadn't helped at all he didn't want to leave his Mommy alone. She held onto his hand and guided him down the hall to a strange looking door. The door was blue with weird looking things on it Mommy said they were letters, whatever those were.

Mommy opened the door and they walked into the room. He saw other children sitting at tables except for one. He had a Mohawk and was running around the classroom in nothing but his Batman underwear. Jax tugged on his Mommy's shirt, "Don't leave me here. Take me to the garage I'll be good."

"Oh honey I wish I could but you need to learn and meet kids your age. I'll be back in four hours I promise." The teacher who looked wind swept came over to greet them.

"Hi I'm Ms. Dvorak. I'm so sorry about the mess and the craziness. Who's this little guy?" She lean down to look at him and he hid behind his mother. The woman was blond and to happy for his liking.

"This is Jackson but he prefers Jax." Jax let go of his mother's hand as he saw another little boy with a beanie he recognized. He toddled off to talk to the boy.

"Opie?" The boy turned to look at him. Jax smiled glad he wasn't going to be alone here. He watched as Opie pulled out a chair him.

Opie went back to watching the boy with Mohawk run around room flipping chairs and pulling on girl's hair. "Who's that guy?"

Opie shrugged, "Ms. D keeps calling Juan Carlos but we call him Juice. He's been doing that for a while now." They watched as the boy jumped on a table and beat his chest.

"I'm the Juice." The boy then placed his fist on his hips, "I'm here to destroy." The boy then jumped off the table, "Zooom."

"JUAN CARLOS that is enough do I have to call your uncle?" The boy halted, shook his and walked over to his clothes.

The boy put his clothes on and Jax noticed that his shirt said SAMCRO. Juan Carlos walked over to their table. Jax glanced around and that's when he noticed a couple of other boys. One was kind of big and had glasses, there was a blond nervous looking one, one was coloring on his arms with a Crayola marker and the Mohawk was staring at the teacher.

"Ms. Lady?" The woman sighed at the boy and turned to look at him.

"Yes Juan Carlos?" She sounded tried and like she was about to cry. Jax noticed that her hands were shaking.

"I would prefer if you call me Juice." Ms. D blinked at the boy and ran her hands through her frizzy hair.

"Yeah sure." She walked to her desk, sank down in her chair and then placed her head on the desk.

That's when Jax realized his Mommy had left; he didn't cry he was a man and men didn't cry.

"So what do you do here?" Opie who was playing with his beanie, looked at him with a bored expression.

"We usually learn but when Juice acts up like that we don't do anything." Opie looked at the boy who had taken the maker away from the boy and was helping him color something. "You wait till Uncle Filip founds out."

Juice looked up pouting, "If she'd just stopped calling me Juan Carlos. I wouldn't do it." Opie snorted at the boy.

Jax leaned into Opie to whisper, "Who are they?" Opie noticed that he was looking around the table.

"The big one is Phil, the small one is Kip and the boy coloring on himself is Happy." Jax nodded and looked around. He noticed that the boys and girls were separated on either side of the room.

They were sitting there when one of the boys, Happy he thinks, looks at Juice and said, "Let's go raid the teacher's lounge."

Juice grinned at the boy, "I'm in. Opie?" They all looked at Opie who was playing with his beanie again.

Opie looked over at one of the girl's table, "Yeah why not? Jax you wanna go with us?" Jax glanced at the teacher who had her head on the desk and her shoulders were shaking.

"Um yeah." The four boys stood up and began to sneak out. Jax noticed Juice turned around and waved at the other two boys.

"Come on, you dorks." Happy and Juice looked out into the hallway. "It's clear." Happy gave a signal Jax assumed was to move out.

The six boys made it all the way down the hall without seeing a teacher or adult. They made it to a door. "This is it."

Jax frowned, "How do you know that?" Happy and Juice looked at each other. Jax could tell they were friends and did everything together. Jax looked at Opie who shrugged.

"The door says Teacher's Lounge, duh?" Happy and Juice high fived each other. "Okay Phil I need to stand on you to see."

Phil got on all fours so Juice could step on his back and look in the window of the door. "I don't see anyone. Happy you got the paper clips?"

"Aye." Juice stepped down and Happy handed the paper clip to Opie. Jax watched as Opie unfolded the paper clip. He held out his hand and Happy handed him another one which he did the same to.

"Okay move Phil. Jax and Kip keep a look out for teachers." Jax nodded as he went to the end of the hall and Kip went to the other. He looked down the hall and saw nothing but cubby holes and doors. He heard his name being whispered and turned to see that Opie had got the door open. He took one last glance around before making a dash for the door.

He slid in and Opie closed the door, "So why are we in here?" Jax glanced around and saw boxes of paper, a refrigerator, and a copy machine. Juice was standing on a counter opening cabinets; Kip and Phil was just standing around; Happy was playing with the copy machine; and Opie was walking toward the fridge.

"Score. We came for these. Those idjits like being nosy." He threw Jax a juice box. "Hey yo Juicy." The boy jumped off the counter and caught the juice box Opie threw at him.

"So do y'all do this every day?" Jax asked as they stood around the copy machine watching Happy talk Kip into photo copying his butt.

Juice and Phil shook their heads 'no' and Opie said, "Nah dude; just when Juicy here has stressed Ms. D out."

~SOA Babies~

They had made it back to the classroom after Happy had talked Kip into photocopying his butt which then Happy had taped it to doors as they walked.

Ms. Dvorak hadn't even noticed they had been missing; she still had her head on the desk. Jax watched as Juice walked over to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder, "I'm sorry for being a monster Ms. D"

The teacher raised her head and looked at Juice. Opie elbowed Jax and nodded toward the boy and teacher. Ms. D smiled at the boy, "It's okay Juice I know you sorry. Go sit down and we'll get ready for lunch."

Jax watched the teacher go from being sad back to her happy self. "How do you do that?"

Opie laughed, "Please you should see around girls period. He gives em that dopey smile and they'll do anything for him. Last week he got Lyla to share her juice box with him."

**Next Chapter the recess and I'll introduce the girls.**


	2. Recess

**Really short but at least I wrote something I got a little bit of muse today.**

**Recess **

As soon as they got out to the playground Happy and Juice disappeared. Jax and Opie headed to the jungle gym followed by Kip and Phil. Jax noticed Opie kept glancing over at a group of girls.

"Dude what are you looking at?" Opie's face turned red and he frowned at Jax before grabbing a bar and pulling himself up.

"Nothing, man. Not looking at anything." Opie climbed to the top of the Jungle Gym. They were playing chicken hanging on to the jungle gym and wrapping their legs around each other trying to pull the other down when they heard a scream.

Both boys dropped to the ground and looked over to the girls who running around while Donna and Tara were hitting Happy and Juice. Happy and Juice were laughing so hard that they didn't seem to notice. "Come on."

"What why?" Jax asked Opie as he followed the older boy over to the girls. Jax noticed that Ima and Lyla were running toward the teacher while Donna, Tara, and Kerianne glared at Happy and Juice.

"Cause I'm supposed to be looking out for Donna." Jax frowned at his friend knowing he was lying.

"You like her don't you Opie?" Jax got the Spongebob face 'You like Krabby patties don't you Squidward?' Opie's face turned bright red.

"No dude. She's a girl ew." Opie wouldn't look Jax in the eyes. Jax's daddy always sad don't believe 'em if they don't look you in the eye.

"Yeah sure which one's Donna?" Opie sighed and pointed to the girl with pig-tails and bangs. She had overalls and converse on. "Okay who's the other two?"

"Tara and Kerianne. You know Keri or you should. She's Uncle Chibs' daughter." Opie adjusted his beanie as they walked over. Okay now that he got a better look at the girl he did know her.

"What did you two do?" Opie asked glaring at Happy and Juice. Both boys high-fived each other which made Opie move toward them.

"Opie they threw frogs at us." Donna spoke as he walked over to Opie. "It scared Lyla and Ima." Donna was pouting and Jax knew Juice and Happy were about to get beat up.

"Shit." Juice said as he and Happy took off running. The girl's mouths dropped and the boys smirked.

"I'm telling daddy you cussed." Kerianne yelled after her adopted brother. Kerianne walked away from them.

"Opie who's this?" Donna asked as she played with one of her pig-tails. Tara and Donna was staring at him; he didn't like it.

"Donna this is my friend Jax, his daddy and my daddy work together." Opie shoved his hands in his pants pockets and kicked a rock.

"Well he's cute right Tara?" Jax watched as Tara's face turned red; she nodded at Donna. Jax was about to say something when there was another scream. Jax and Opie looked around.

Juice and Happy threw their hands up dropping Kip with a thump. Opie nudged Jax and pointed over to the teachers. Ima was jumping around, yelling "It's in my hair. It's in my hair. It's in my hair. Get it out."

Now Opie started laughing which made Jax laugh. The blond was hitting herself and screaming. The whole playground was laughing at her. Once she stopped she glared at them, "You'll pay for this. I'm telling my father about this. Hmph." She stomped away with a teacher following her.

"So Jax do you want to share my cookie?" Tara asked him and he blushed. He nodded and followed her over to the sandbox.


End file.
